newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ElizaCreststeel/Ideas Players had to make the original Pirates better
Pirates Online- Ideas/Concepts 'Introduction' The following is a compendium of the most popular ideas, and suggestions for improving Pirates Online. Individual pirates are not credited, but no pirate can take credit for this collection. While it’s understood that implementing all of these ideas would be a tremendous undertaking, these concepts range from simple additions to larger, even more involved upgrades. So, if any of these ideas can come to fruition, it would greatly improve the Pirates of the Carribean Online experience. This document has sent as an attachment to several Disney email addresses but also posted publicly where it can be downloaded and accessed. Future concepts and suggestions will be added to this document over time. 'Game Play' Chat – Chat still flags many common words. If a word is flagged (displayed in red), can a pop-up be added to allow players to request word approval? Dumbing Down – In attempts to make Pirates more kid-friendly, many quests were simplified or altered to minimize the challenge and islands were moved much closer to each other. At the very least, a difficulty level could be set to challenge older players. In-Game News – A Town Crier stands in Port Royal. Click on it the website's newest stories appear as posted bills to keep player informed. Item Trading - Being able to swap items or an item for gold could be the foundation for an in-game economy and motivate players to either locate objects to swap or raise gold to buy what they want. Item Crafting/Customizing – By adding Smithing Skills (See Skills, page 3), pirates could craft items from materials and/or crude items. While creating completely new weapons is beyond the game scope, crafting skills could upgrade existing common or crude weapons into existing rare, or even famed versions. Report System – Options for Hacking, Glitching or Stalking need to be added. Rude behavior does not cover it. Teleport Permission - Either an Accept Teleport Yes / No - OR an overall check box like the Dinghy Options (Friends, Guild, Crew etc.) to limit who can teleport to you. Could be very helpful in preventing online bullying, and when your busy with someone on the game, and Etc. Character 'General' Captain's Quarters or Residence - Allow pirates a personalized space to display trophies, and extra storage of weapons and garb. (could be Captain's Quarters on a ship, or able to buy an 'apartment' on land.) Personal Totems - A personal totem could be earned from a quest. It would allow a pirate to set a TP bookmark so they could return to a favorite place. Achievements – Pirates could earn special awards or access to special merchandise (like with SvS). Sinking or killing one of everything or all the bosses, surviving an invasion, tackling the Queen Annes, etc. A 'title' the player could be added which the player can choose to display above their name once they earn an achievement. (Ex. - Kill 10 Rage Ghosts, earn the title "Ghost Hunter", etc.) Pets – Like the Summon Chicken Spell, a Summon Dog, Pig, Gator, Bat, Monkey, or Bird could be added (All of these animals already exist in-game). Each could have its own special ability or some form of attack against NPCs. 'Garb' Special clothing items could grant abilities or enhance skills (A protective coat or faster running shoes, etc.) Could clothes get or be damaged and need repairs? Not only a more unique look but would require a tailor to fix or risk losing them. Additional Clothing Items: • French / Spanish SVS inspired outfits • Native (Islander) garb • Short jackets for women • Sleeveless shirts for women • Flat shoes or sandals • Masks (or Face Tattoos that resemble masks) - Even if just for holidays. • Eye Patches • New Jewelry (Anklets and Bracelets, Necklaces) • Gloves or Gauntlets 'Emotes' Is it possible to finish animations for all of the current emotes? Some animations already exist for other purposes (EX: /SEARCH). New Emote Ideas: Be Gone – A ‘shoo-ing’ gesture to tell someone to leave. (/shoo) Blush/Shy - Red cheeks, head turns away, looks down at their feet meekly (/blush) (/shy) Boast – Pirate performs a ‘this guy’ thumbs gesture (/boast) Come Here - Curling finger gesture (/come) Duh – Pirate smacks themselves in the head (/duh) Eye Roll - Head back, eyes roll up in exasperation (/eyeroll) Facepalm - Hand to face, shakes head. (/facepalm) Idea - Raised index finger and an "AHA" expression. (/idea) Please – Hands together, begging. (/please) Shrug - Shoulders up, arms out (/shrug or /IDK) Sit – The pirate takes a seat or sits on the ground. (/sit) Stop - Arm out, hand up (/stop) Roars - ( /roar) 'Skills' Currently, all skills are given but ‘elective’ skills could be added after completing a required quest. These electives could be limited in how many total a pirate could have. Blacksmith - Allow Pirates to Customize Swords and Daggers Dancing - Pirate can add new dances to their repertoire. Fisticuffs - Martial Arts Skill for hand-to-hand combat. Gunsmith - Allow Pirates to Customize Firearms Gypsy - Allow Pirates to Customize Voodoo Objects Musical Instrument - Pirate can play a flute, guitar, drums, violin or squeezebox. Shipwright - Reduce upgrade costs or speed up repairs Tailor - Allow Pirates to Customize or color clothes 'Weapons' Axes - Treat like a dagger, swing or throw Swords - Various blades from around the world could be added. To maintain simplicity, each new type would fall under the existing classes (Cutlass, Sabre, and Broadsword) • Rapiers (Sabre) • Ninjato (Sabre) • Scimitars (Broadsword) • Katana (Cutlass) • Chinese Jian or Dao (Cutlass) • Spears / Pole Arms - For Royal Navy or Native enemies Land Adventures 'New Enemies' Animals - Giant Spiders, Jungle Cats, Snakes, Monkeys (Could throw things) Bandits - Villains from the Cannon Defense mini-game, basically masked pirates. Island Natives - The cannibalistic Pelegosto tribe including Pelegosto Headhunter, Pelegosto Chieftain, Pelegosto Amazon, and Pelegosto Hunter. Mermaids - Just off-shore, and they could throw weapons, or attack pirates who happen to be in the water. Undead Staff Users - Undead Shaman, Undead Sorcerer (Uses More Powerful Staff Hexes), Undead Necromancer (Uses Staff and can summon other undead to protect themselves.) 'New Islands' Pelegosto – New enemies, new NPCs Isla Cruces - PVP location around the old windmill Isla de Muerte – Another cave PVP area. Shipwreck Cove - The Nine Pirate Lords could give quests. White Cap Bay - Mermaids? A Ghost Island - Only randomly appears for a short time. Singapore – Due to distances, perhaps it could be reached via teleport. Isle De Los Reyes - Spanish Faction Island Isle De La Muerte - A Island that is home to undead and spectres. 'Existing Islands' Kingshead – Many areas unfinished, restore the secret cave, add merchants and NPCs. Cave Areas – Currently, most of the cave areas are very spread out and enemies only appear in small clusters or alone. The original cave areas were more densely populated. Bosses Minions - Bosses should call other enemies to help them. Only El Patron does this. Tormenta – There are currently no bosses in Davy Jones' Crew. 'Merchants' Raven’s Cove - Ghost Merchants could become available after finishing the quest. Kingshead Merchants – Once a Kingshead totem could be earned via quest, merchants could be added to the Armory Area (the town in the middle fort section). 'NPCs' NPCs Quests - NPCs should offer more recurring and random quests. Besides the few 'kill this' types. 'Sink this' or 'go here' or 'see this person' mini-quests could be offered with a loot pouch instead of just gold. Guest Star NPCSs – More random ‘celebrity' characters to give quests. (Ex: Mr. Cotton and Parrot, Marty, Pintell and Ragetti, one of the Nine Pirate Lords, etc.) 'Quests' More Enemy Quests – Working for Rott or other NPCs is not out of the question, many players identify with the EITC already. Random Dig Spot Reward - In some cases, while on a quest a pirate can hit various Dig Spots and get a few coins while they search for something specific. Random rewards for trying various Dig Spots might be a pleasant surprise or being able to use a Dig Spot to hide extra treasure items. Skill Quests – Every new skill should have a quest to make it available. Just like Grenades and Staff demanded. Things like Potions, especially should require a quest. Ship Customization Quests – Shipwrights should require a quest be completed before Ship Customization is allowed. Also, Shipwrights, or NPCs could offer up specific materials as bounty for sinking ships or fin Sea Adventure Ideas Ship Armor Stat - Currently, if a ship's hull is full shipwrights will not repair your hull armor. Adding this third stat will allow a pirate to see the armor levels at the shipwright stand as well as repair this issue. Sailing Weather - Elements like Fog, Rain, and Wind can effect a ships performance and also combat strategy, especially in SVS where the ship with wind on their side can gain the tactical high ground etc. Placing a Wind Gauge below or beside the Compass would help a captain keep track. Fog could be replicated using the same technique already employed to create mist (swamps) or dust (Kingshead) Ship Crew Stations - Pressing H currently shows ship(s) status, but it could also display cannons and repair stations and which ones are being used. Ship Repair Icon – In addition to icons for cannon or helm, see who’s repairing. Visible Ship Crews - Previously, it was possible to see a ship's crews and chat between nearby crews. It was also possible to use special cannon rounds against NPC and SvS ship crews. The previous issues of uninvited pirates or stalkers boarding ships would need to be addressed (See below). Fishing quests to help pirates finish their ships. Walk the Plank - The ability to Boot someone off a plunder ship similar to the option in SvS. Though this could be open for abuse, any captain who would jettison his crew would likely not get any takers on the next run or find themselves reported for abuse. 'Ship Voodoo' Additional hexes would allows voodoo users to aid in plunder. Doll hexes - Increase Cannoneer range and damage or temporarily boost Helmsman's sailing skills. Staff Hexes - Ship protection, increased wind speed, better plunder or increased broadside damage. 'Fleets' Undead Fleet - Before an invasion, a fleet of Jolly's warships could start making their way to the invasion site. This would give players a chance to do both parts or have a two-fold battle at once. Or, just a random ghost fleet. Fleet Ship Boarding - Once the escorts have been sunk, a fleet flagship could sometimes be boarded depending on the type. This should also improve the quality of fleet plunder. Category:Community Category:Game Ideas